


Focus On Me

by AFlyingMuffin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Whipping, can be viewed as ship, usopp whump, zoro whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlyingMuffin/pseuds/AFlyingMuffin
Summary: Zoro and Usopp are captured and whipped, neither of them handle it well.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyboyisak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyisak/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set pre-time skip!  
> my first whump story ^_^

It would have been obvious to anyone else that the area Zoro and Usopp had wandered into was off limits. Unfortunately, the swordsman had insisted that it was the correct way to go, and Usopp was unable to convince him to turn around.

They had stopped at a small island looking for supplies and Usopp had been placed on ‘don’t lose Zoro’ duty. It was because of the swordsman’s wanderings that the two of them had been stopped by some guards. Trespassing was a serious crime, and one the islanders would not accept excuses for.  
  
Zoro was forced to give up the fight he was preparing for as the guards immediately surrounded Usopp with a sword to his neck. He had growled as they took away his swords, but with the sniper’s life threatened he didn’t dare try anything. Usopp muttered a few apologies as they were ushered away.

* * *

  
The both of them were now kneeling facing each other, a metal pole between them. The area they had been brought to was surrounded by stone walls. At least the guards hadn’t bothered to close the heavy gate.  
  
Usopp tried to put on a brave face, but his eyes were wide with fear as his hands were yanked up and his wrists bound to the pole. He nervously looked around before focusing on his crewmate. Zoro’s eyes were trained on the people around them. Carefully studying all six of the guards with open anger in his gaze. As Zoro’s hands were bound as well Usopp let out a small whimper.  
  
“I’m sorry Zoro, this is my fault.” The sniper said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Zoro’s glare softened slightly as he met Usopp’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by one of the guards.  
  
“Now, you two were caught trespassing. And as everyone knows, that is punishable by 25 lashes.” The imposing man stood behind Zoro, messing with a coiled whip in his hands. He stood taller than the other men around them. As he spoke the man lazily stretched his muscular arms and fixed the two of them with a steely glare.  
  
“N-now hang on! We didn’t know we weren’t supposed to be there! I was trying to get Zoro to turn around anyway!” Usopp yanked on the bindings around his hands as he protested.  
  
Zoro narrowed his eyes at Usopp in annoyance, but his focus snapped to somewhere behind the sniper. Another guard holding a whip had walked up behind the dark haired man.

“Stop talking Usopp.” He growled out.  
  
“If you don’t let us go all 800 of my men are gonna-”  
  
“Shut up!” The man’s yell was almost drowned out by the snap of a whip on the sandy ground just inches away from Zoro’s leg.

Tears were starting to gather at the corner of his eyes as Usopp took in the full situation. They were trapped on the far side of town and they were just about to be tortured. And it was all his fault. Zoro might have been the one who got lost, but it was himself that got them captured. If he wasn’t there Zoro wouldn’t have had to surrender. The tears were flowing down his face now.

“I want you both to keep counting, or we are starting at the top again.” The lead guard said coldly. He adjusted the whip in his hands.  
  
Usopp blearily saw that the whip in the leader’s hands was tipped with a small bit of metal before blinding pain shot through him. He cried out and arched his back as hardened leather dug into his flesh. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to control his breathing.  
  
“I’m waiting!” The leader shouted.

Zoro spat out a call of ‘one’. Usopp’s call was far shakier. His breath still coming out in gasps.  
  
Satisfied, the two guards raised their hands again.

  
_Crack_  
  
Another flash of pain tore across his back. The guards only paused until they heard both of the pirates yell out the number. Usopp tried to hold in his shouts, but it was impossible. In between the snaps of the whip his choked whimpers filled the air. He couldn’t hear a sound from Zoro though, other than them both counting.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to focus on the numbers. At each crack of the whip more tears dripped down his face, Usopp’s breath getting faster and more strained.  
  
Another bolt of pain and Usopp was bowing down, suspended only by his bound wrists. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. Cut off pleas of mercy and apologies to his crewmate were punctuated by heaving breaths. The sniper was so focused on his aching back that it took awhile for him to register the low voice in his ear.  
  
“-ust breath, focus on me Usopp. C’mon the count was eleven. Say it out loud-”  
  
Usopp looked up to meet Zoro’s face. The swordsman was staring intently at him, determination and concern shown on his face. He kept uttering assurances until the sniper finally gasped out the number.  
  
Usopp had long since stopped paying attention to what he was saying. Only Zoro’s voice in his ear feeding him the count kept their captors from restarting. His back felt like agony. The harsh gasps tearing out of his throat only served to jostle his shoulders. The jacket he had been wearing was in tatters.  
  
In between lashings, Usopp dimly registered the feel of slick blood dripping down his skin. He cried out harder as the whip dug into his already cut back. The snipers hands jostled against the bindings with a particularly violent shudder. Something clicked in between his fingers, momentarily stunning him.  
  
His blurry eyes focused on his hands. There was a bolt loose in the chains. There was a bolt loose in the chains and if he pulled it out they would both be let loose.  
  
Zoro was yelling at him now. It sounded angry and frantic, but Usopp couldn’t hear the words. He was too focused on moving his fingers, too focused on getting out of this torment.  
  
_Crack_

Another agonizing spasm, his throat too hoarse to fully yell.

When the world faded back into view Usopp realized he was on the ground laying down. He had actually managed to jostle both of their hands free and the thought made him sob with strangled laughter. He had to get up though. There were still guards around them, and they had no weapons.  
  
The luxury of waiting to catch his breath was too risky. Usopp pulled himself up and frantically looked around. A flash of green to his left caught his eye.  
  
Zoro had leapt up as soon as his hands were freed and was set on dolling out revenge. There was blood dripping down the swordsman’s chin and for a brief second Usopp only felt blinding panic. It was short lived, as he saw Zoro sink his teeth into the arm of the closest guard. The man was used to bearing the weight of a katana, the town guard’s wrist didn’t stand a chance.

The swordsman swiftly grabbed the sword the guard had been holding and turned to the remaining captors.  
  
Confident that Zoro could hold his own, Usopp turned to where he had seen their weapons get dropped. He stood on shaky feet as he stumbled over. All of the men were too focused on the now armed swordsman to pay him any mind.  
  
Bending down to pick up Zoro’s swords and his own pack caused a spasm through his back. Usopp managed to catch himself before he fell, but every movement caused the torn fabric of his jacket to rub against the wounds. Straightening back up with a sob he hugged the equipment tight to his chest.  
  
The sniper turned back to shakily walk towards Zoro. A few steps away his foot caught on something and he nearly tripped. Glancing around Usopp froze has his eyes landed on the coil of leather splayed on the ground. It had been the whip used on him. The tip was red, sand sticking to the coating of liquid.  
  
Usopp forced himself to turn away from the sight, closing his eyes to chase away the growing panic clawing at his throat. He kept moving.  
  
The sounds of fighting died down around him. Glancing around, the sniper found Zoro a few feet away. The man was panting, his borrowed sword dropping from his grasp. His back was turned towards Usopp.  
  
The sight stole the snipers breath, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stared at the blood slick flesh. Horror dawned on him as Usopp realized the whip he had tripped over, the one that had been used on himself, didn’t have the metal tip that he had seen on the one used against Zoro. He hadn’t realized how much worse it was for the stoic swordsman.  
  
There were long strips torn into his back, blood flowing thickly down and soaking into green fabric. Zoro was hunched over and swaying violently, the adrenaline of his escape quickly wearing off.  
  
Usopp could only stare. He hadn’t even registered the swordsman’s pain, so focused on his own torment. Zoro had been doing everything to keep the sniper focused, to keep him counting so he wouldn’t have to go through more pain than necessary. His friend had been silently suffering worse to make sure that Usopp was ok.  
  
Sobs bubbled up in the snipers throat that had nothing to do with the agony of his back.  
  
Zoro dropping down to one knee finally spurred Usopp into action. He quickly closed the distance between them, dropping the weapons in his arms to support the swordsman’s swaying figure.  
  
“H-hey, Zoro! Are you ok?”  
  
It was a pointless question to ask, but Usopp felt like he needed to say something. He kept franticly talking to the swordsman but Zoro didn’t respond. The green haired man’s eyes were trained on the ground and his breathing laboured.  
  
“Ok, ok, let’s get up. We can walk back to the Sunny. Everyone is probably waiting for us.” Usopp really was just rambling, not sure what he could do for the man other than support him.  
  
The sniper tied the three katanas back around Zoro’s waist. He fumbled a bit with his pack, not wanting to sling it across his wounded back. Usopp decided to hang it around his neck letting it dangle in front on him.  
  
Equipment secured, it was time to see if he could get Zoro to move. The man still hadn’t awknowledged Usopp, only reacting when an arm slung around his lower back to prop him up.  
  
“Sorry! Sorry!” The sniper cried as he shifted his arm.  
  
The strangled gasp from his companion halted his movements. Usopp had to grab him though. He was too heavy for the sniper to fully carry without carrying him on his back and it was clear Zoro wouldn’t be going anywhere on his own power.  
  
Usopp grabbed Zoro’s arm and slung it across his shoulders. He grit his teeth against the pressure on his back. It wouldn’t do either of them good if they stayed here. More guards could come and attack them. Neither of them were in a state to fight back right now and Usopp needed to move past the pain to get his friend to safety.  
  
Slowly lifting them both up, Usopp was glad when Zoro’s legs moved with him. He was aware enough to walk. They would be able to make it out of here.  
  
He remembered the low voice in his ear during the pain, the grounding tone keeping him focused. Usopp started talking, His voice hitching between pained breaths and strangled sobs.

“It’s gonna be fine. Gonna make it back. Chopper’s gonna patch us up, the Sunny isn’t too far-”  
  
Their steps were slow. The sandy ground making it harder to get a steady footing. Every once in a while Zoro would trip, threatening to send them both falling. Usopp managed to keep him upright, ignoring the way Zoro’s breath sounded too fast and too shallow.  
  
The sniper didn’t actually know how far away their ship was, didn’t know how far away they had wandered, or how far away the clearing that they had been taken to was. He chose a direction that seemed to lead towards a beach and prayed. If he didn’t have Zoro in his arms he could maybe throw a signal, but he hadn’t thought of that until they were already moving and he wasn’t about to put Zoro down. He wouldn’t be able to get them both back up again.  
  
Time didn’t have much meaning amidst the throb of his back and the rasping breaths of his crewmate. It was impossible for the sniper to know how long he had been walking them until he heard voices up ahead.  
  
It sounded like Sanji and Franky.  
  
Usopp started crying harder in relief as he yelled as loud as his strained voice could. They would be ok. They had found their friends again. Zoro would get -  
  
The full deadweight of the swordsman slumping against him thrust Usopp out of his thoughts. A frantic backdrop of ‘ _no no no_ ’ filled the air as they both dropped to the ground.  
  
Usopp couldn’t possibly lift him like this. Their friends were so close. They were so close to being safe. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t even see past the tears in his eyes. He just had to make sure Zoro was ok.  
  
The sniper felt Zoro shift in his arms and Usopp registered the hands pulling him off of the swordsman. He couldn’t get any other word out but a choked and repeating ‘no’. They had been found, they were going to be taken back there.  
  
A soft, measured voice brought the sniper out of his panic.  
  
“It’s ok little bro, Sanji is just taking a look at him.” Franky gently propped Usopp up, mindful of his ruined back. “You just breath ok? We’re going to carry you back.”  
  
Usopp just collapsed against Franky’s comforting hold. Now that he knew they were safe exhaustion pulled against his mind. He murmured out a thank you and let himself fall.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are rescued, but not healed.

Coming back to consciousness was a slow and confusing process.  
  
Usopp was aware of the voices around him. There was a hushed voice somewhere above and a calm one giving instructions from behind him. He tried to turn his head to look, but a gentle hand pressed against the side of his face. The sniper’s head fell back onto his pillow and his awareness fell with it.  
  
He got brief flashes of clarity after that; someone reading out loud, the smell of cigarette smoke and a high-pitched yelling, a hand running through his hair.  
  
Finally, Usopp managed to open his eyes and found a silent room. It was dark and he was laying on his side, the sheets smelling faintly of chemicals was an easy give away that he was in the medical room. He couldn’t remember why he would be in here… The last island had been quiet enough… he just had to watch where Zoro was-

  
With a gasp, Usopp tried to sit up. The movement only rewarding him with a deep but almost detached pain as his back and shoulders refused to follow through with his intentions. Clutching the sheet under his fingertips, the sniper swallowed the pained sobs threatening to bubble out of his throat.  
  
He had to focus, to remember what happened to Zoro.  
  
A lot of his memories were just panicked flashes, some part of him realized chopper must have given him something to numb the pain and that it was making his thoughts sluggish. He did remember Franky though, the cyborg had said something about carrying them.  
  
Usopp blinked away the haze in his eyes and moved his head as best he could to look around. His eyes landed on another bed and he finally saw Zoro.

The man was laying on his side as well, his back turned to the sniper. The bandages covering him were tinged with red, a particularly dark spot was seeping blood onto the sheets underneath him.  
  
Usopp’s vision blurred as tears welled up and threatened to overflow. He had done that. It was his fault they had gotten hurt, his fault Zoro was bleeding, his fault the swordsman’s back would be scarred.  
  
He was fully crying now. He brought his hands up to try and stifle his sobs into the bedsheets. The motion caused another dull throb of pain in his shoulders but Usopp didn’t care. He didn’t want to wake up Zoro, the pain he felt was nothing compared to what he had already caused.  


* * *

 

A few days later and Chopper deemed them both it was ok to get up and walk around. Their bandages were mostly off. Usopp only had a few painful marks still healing, but Zoro was another story. His back had been shredded, it had taken Chopper hours to stitch him up with the help of Robin.  
  
Every time Chopper would mention the potential scarring, Zoro would tense up and refuse to say anything. Usopp couldn’t look at either of them.  
  
Chopper eventually stopped bringing it up.  
  
Neither of them had said anything other than a few words of acknowledgement. The sniper had tried to apologize, but all that would come out would be a few choked syllables. Zoro hadn’t even tried to mention what had happened.

That was fine with Usopp, he knew he would break down if Zoro actually voiced his anger.

The swordsman wasn’t just ignoring him though, he seemed to be ignoring the whole crew as well. He had taken to napping in the less traveled areas of the ship and It was rare that the man would sit through an entire meal. He would leave his food unfinished, grab the closest bottle of alcohol, and leave. All without saying a word. Chopper had to constantly remind Sanji about his injuries so the cook wouldn’t attack him for it.

* * *

A week of Zoro’s avoidance and Usopp’s silence was how long it took for Luffy to corner the sniper and force him to talk to Zoro. When it came to the wellbeing of his crew, the captain was surprisingly observant. The usually energetic and bubbly Luffy had walked up with his hat pulled down and a serious expression on his face.

_“Usopp has to talk to Zoro.”_

The order was final and the sniper knew he couldn’t argue.

Usopp didn’t even need to go searching for him. Robin had walked up with a soft expression and told him where she had seen Zoro last. Everyone on the crew wanted to see things go back to normal.

The swordsman was exactly where Robin had said he would be: napping in the storage room. He had tucked himself into a corner and it was evident he had been there for a while, the not-so-small pile of empty liquor bottles a good indication.

Usopp knew this was a bad idea. He would come back when the swordsman was awake, when he wasn’t literally backed into a corner.

Cigarette smoke wafted out from behind Usopp just as the door to the room closed with a finalizing thud. The sniper cursed and turned back to find Zoro’s eyes trained on him. He quickly looked away and Usopp stood for a long moment just staring at him before decided he had to act first. With an audible gulp, he sat down in front of the green haired man.  
  
“Luffy wanted me to come and talk and… apologize.” There were already tears gathering at his eyes and he had barely even started talking. He was just waiting for Zoro to start yelling at him, maybe even threaten him to leave. “I’m sorry that… I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me!”

Usopp bowed down on the floor as he yelled his apology, tears streaming down his face. He stayed down, not able to look at Zoro, as he continued.

“If I hadn’t gotten caught, If I hadn’t been so slow! Then none of this would have happened and then you wouldn’t be mad at me… I’m sorry I wasn’t strong eno-”  
  
“Usopp shut up.” Zoro’s low growl cut through the sniper’s cries.

Usopp felt a hand land on his head and his shoulders tensed with anticipation. He knew the swordsman was upset with him, knew this was a stupid idea to try and talk to him, why did he-  
  
“I’m not mad at you.” The confession was quiet and awkward but it served to completely quiet the sniper. The hand in his hair tightened a little as Zoro continued. “I was the one who got lost…”  
  
The meaning behind the words hit Usopp square in the chest. Zoro would never admit to being lost. Yet here he was, saying it with such a defeated tone. The sniper shot up to look at the other man again, Zoro still wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“You… don’t blame me?”

His answer was a slight shake of his head.

“You don’t… blame yourself, do you?”  
  
Zoro finally looked up at Usopp, his expression looked strained and exhausted. It was all the answer the sniper needed.

Usopp surged forward and buried his face into Zoro’s shirt, hands grasping the fabric. He shook his head as he bawled against the swordsman's chest. Most of his words were inteligible through his tears, but the message was clear.

Zoro had done everything to protect him, while he hadn’t been able to do a thing to help him back.  
  
Arms wrapped around Usopp’s head and neck. Zoro held him steadily against his chest as he breathed. “You’re the one that got us out, you took off the restraints.”

He couldn’t believe Zoro was trying to console him. When he had come down here fully expecting an angry scowl or unsheathed sword. He couldn’t understand why Zoro wasn’t mad at him, couldn’t understand why Zoro was mad at himself.  
  
“But what about your back? You’re not mad at me for getting you caught?”  
  
Zoro’s arms tightened around him briefly. “I got hurt to save a crewmember. It doesn’t matter.”

Nothing the swordsman was saying made sense to Usopp. He pulled away from Zoro’s chest to stare at him incredulously, his tears mostly forgotten. “Then why have you been avoiding everyone if you aren’t mad at me?”

The swordsman didn’t answer him at first, just stared at the ground between them before closing his eyes and finally talking. “I failed to protect you.”  
  
The simple admittance had Usopp crashing against his chest again, tears soaking into his shirt.

“You idiot, you’re the only reason I made it…”

Zoro let the sniper cry against him again, arms wrapping around him. They stayed like that for a moment before Usopp sat back. Still sniffling a little bit he stood up and held out a hand to Zoro.  
  
“We aren’t doing any good hiding out in here, let’s go up, ok?”  
  
With a hint of a smile, Zoro took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
